


Nightfall

by Mistressfaith



Series: Medieval AU [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Adam and Harlow have to meet in secret after recent events.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Harlow McKinnen OC/Adam du Mortain
Series: Medieval AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983028
Kudos: 6





	Nightfall

Nightfall comes to Castle Neroche quickly with the turning of the seasons, bringing with it a biting chill that seeps through Harlow's autumnal clothes and seems to turn her blood to ice as she stands huddled upon herself in the stable. The warmth of her cloak offers little respite from the cold and she steps closer to Aurelie, Lady Katelin's golden steed, hoping the beast will share some of its heat with her. The mare tosses her head subtly and gives a gentle huff, seemingly allowing Harlow the privilege of her company.

Footsteps sound on the edge of Harlow's hearing and she tenses, peering around the horse only to relax when the familiar form of her lover comes into view. He stomps the chill from his toes and shivers, but quickly forgets his discomfort when he catches the eye of the woman huddled against his mother's prized horse. They rush to each other and meet in a warm embrace.

"I am sorry we have to meet like this, _ma_ _tigresse_. If my father knew-"

"Hush, now. I don't care about all of that, all I care about is being able to hold you."

Adam gives a soft smile, tucking a loose strand of ginger hair behind Harlow's rose tipped ear. He traces her jawline, leaving goosebumps in his wake, before gently taking her chin in his grasp. He pulls her closer up to him, gazing longingly into her warm eyes which dance under the full moonlight. 

Aurelie tosses her head impatiently, her soft white mane falling over her eyes. She huffs it away and kicks her hoof into the soft spil beneath her feet. Harlow and Adam turn, interrupted, to look out of the small slat in the wooden walls of the stable to see two men nearing the paddock. Were they to find the Lord's son with Harlow....

" _Merde._ We need to go." Adam turns to Harlow, staring at her as if to fuse the sight of her into his mind's eye. He kisses her quickly, lingering for only a moment before forcing himself away. "Tomorrow. Under the kitchens. After father has away to bed. Meet me there."

And before Harlow can muster up a reply, he is gone into the night. 


End file.
